


I Get to Love You

by highlytrainedfangirl



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlytrainedfangirl/pseuds/highlytrainedfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Based on this prompt:</b> Imagine your OTP snuggled together. It’s dark and rainy, but they are warm together. Person A starts to tear up a little, still in some disbelief that their life worked out in such a way that they could be here with Person B. They hope Person B doesn’t notice, because they don’t want Person B to worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get to Love You

It was another night and somehow Alec had ended up cuddling with Magnus in his apartment. That had been happening a lot more often since his parents had found out about his and Magnus’ relationship. Part of it was to do with the fact that he no longer had to sneak out, he could just visit his boyfriend whenever he wanted. But honestly, he didn't want to have to face his parents. Alec took any opportunity to spend time away from the disapproving glares.  
So he came to spend more nights with Magnus. Not that he was complaining. He loved Magnus and any time he got to spend with him was great. Especially times like this, where he could lie back on the couch, Magnus lying slightly on top of him, head on Alec's chest, arms wrapped around each other. Simple times where they could relax in each other’s company.  
It was strange though, he wasn't used to anyone caring about him the way Magnus did. He's spent his whole life thinking about what was best for others, he was the one to take the hit for the team. Alec never even spared a thought about what he wanted.  
And then Magnus strode into his life, all glitter and charm and he _noticed_ Alec. It wasn't Izzy or Jace with their gorgeous looks that he saw, it was _Alec_. Magnus put him first, constantly asking Alec if he was okay, asking him what he wanted to do.  
Alec hadn't known how to react at first; it was all so new to him.  
Admittedly it had taken a while for Alec to work out how to put himself first and do what he really wanted, and he definitely hadn't treated Magnus great while he was doing so. But Magnus had been patient, he had been kind, gave Alec time.  
What had he ever done to deserve Magnus?  
That he really didn't understand. Finding someone who cared and listened had been surprising, but that person being Magnus was near unbelievable. Magnus had been alive for centuries, met so many people, had so many lovers, and yet he chose Alec. While Alec didn't ask Magnus about his past relationships much he did know that he hadn't been with anyone for a long time. Why had Alec, the dull, quiet shadowhunter been the one to end Magnus’ solitude? What did Magnus see in him?  
He felt Magnus shift and twist his head to glance up at Alec. Their eyes locked and Magnus gave him a small, sleepy smile. Apparently somewhere in Alec's musings he'd fallen asleep. The smile was returned and Alec lifted a hand from Magnus’ waist to gently push a few strands of hair away from his face. Both of them settled back down and relaxed again into the silence.  
Alec drifted back into his mind, thoughts consuming him again. All his life Alec had secretly feared that he'd be alone. He knew that eventually Izzy and Jace would find other people, find love, and he had always been so scared that he never would. Of course, he never vocalised any of this. But he had a feeling Izzy noticed.  
He thought that he'd be trapped in the closet for his whole life, door bound shut by shadowhunter tradition. Even if his coming out hadn't been smooth, he definitely didn't regret it. It let him have Magnus, the one incredible thing in his life that he never could have predicted, even in his wildest dreams.  
Alec didn't realise until then that there were tears streaming down his face. He didn't know when they started and he prayed that they would stop before Magnus noticed. He tried to keep his breathing and and gently shifted one hand to wipe away the tear streaks without disturbing Magnus.  
Unfortunately he wasn't that lucky.  
“Alexander?” It was soft and cautious, like he didn't want to upset Alec any more.  
“I-It's nothing. Really.” Stupid stutter.  
“Alexander please tell me what's wrong.”  
He paused, wiping the tears away and looking into concerned yellow eyes. “I was just… thinking. I guess I just never expected this to happen. I never expected anyone to ever…” He trailed off not sure how to finish his sentence. Magnus’ eyes were sympathetic and he sat up slightly holding Alec's face in his hands. He let his thumbs gently brush the sides of Alec's face, leaning in to gently kiss him, just the briefest brush of lips.  
“I'm here Alexander and I'm not going anywhere.”  
“But-but why? Why me?” He hadn't meant to ask, the words just sort of fell out. He heard the left sigh that Magnus let out and dreaded the response.  
“You really don't see it, do you? I love you Alec. You are so much more beautiful than you give yourself credit for, inside and out. I promise you, I'm here and I'm never going anywhere.” There as so much more Magnus wanted to say; in all his life he had never met anyone quite like his Alexander. He had never fallen as hard. If only this gorgeous boy would realise it.  
Alec's breath had caught in his throat when Magnus said ‘I love you’. It wasn't the first time he'd said it but Alec still wasn't used to hearing it and he suspected he never would be. He finally picked up the courage to finish his sentence from before.  
“I just never expect to find anyone who loved me.” His words were quiet, barely more than a whisper, but he knew that Magnus heard.  
Arms snaked around his neck and he felt Magnus bury his head in his chest. Alec's own arms wrapped around Magnus’ back and he returned the embrace gratefully.  
He didn't know how he ended up here, but he was going to make every single second worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Ruelle song


End file.
